<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Novice and his Mentor by FiliFuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049110">Novice and his Mentor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck'>FiliFuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, Awkward Romance, Brotherhood, Daddy Kink, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Nudity, Older Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened one day at our bureau. I was one of the new assassin recruits, but I already finished training and I even got my first hidden blade. Everything was awesome. And I have an awesome mentor - Ezio Auditore da Firenze...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Male Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Novice and his Mentor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened one day at our bureau. I was one of the new assassin recruits, but I already finished training and I even got my first hidden blade. Everything was awesome. And I have an awesome mentor - Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I have a crush on him. He's in his early 50s, but he aged like wine. He has long black and silver hair and sexy beard. His face looks rough and kind at the same time. He looks like a grumpy grandpa, but he is really a sweet gentleman. I love him, but my assassin brothers are laughing at me. I was sitting in the restroom and looking at some maps, and then one of the recruits attacked me.</p>
<p>"Hey, you gay cocksucker. I know you love mentor Auditore and you would like to suck his dick, but you are not an assassin. You are just a big faggot!"</p>
<p>I saw disrespect and rudeness in his face. I was angry at him. Nobody should talk like that about me or mentor Auditore.</p>
<p>"Wait, you annoying piece of shit. Let me kick your ass!"</p>
<p>Powered by rage, I ran to him, grabbed him, and pushed him towards the wall. I unsheathed my hidden blade and placed it under his chin.</p>
<p>"One more insult and you'll die!"</p>
<p>I said. I noticed the fear in his eyes. He was scared, so I let him go.</p>
<p>"ENOUGH!!!" someone shouted at us. I recognized that voice. It was a mentor Auditore!</p>
<p>"You! Let him alone and go with me!" he said. I listened. We went to his office. Mentor Auditore's office was big and looked more like a bedroom. There was a giant soft bed. Mentor Auditore sat me there.</p>
<p>"So, why did you attack him?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Because he is insulting you and me," I answered.</p>
<p>"Oh, really? And how?" There was no anger in Ezio's voice. There was curiosity.</p>
<p>"I don't want to talk about it." Ezio sat closer. "</p>
<p>Come on. If he insults us, I have to know." I was under pressure, so I had to say it. I couldn't lie to him. He was my everything.</p>
<p>"I'm gay and I like you, mentor Auditore. Some of my brothers noticed it and one approached me as I was working. He was laughing at me, so I was upset and I attacked him. I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted to make him scared. Do you believe me, mentor?" Ezio started to talk with his deep serious voice.</p>
<p>"If is it true, then I should talk to him. I believe you are a kind novice, so if there will be no more incidents, you will be fine. I don't want to make a drama about it." Mentor Auditore was so kind. I almost fell asleep listening to his calm voice. Then he said</p>
<p>"So, you mentioned that you like guys. So does it mean that you like me?"</p>
<p>"Yes, mentor Auditore." Ezio's voice sounded kinda different now.</p>
<p>"Well, you are lucky. I like you too. A lot of my students had better reflexes or were stronger than you, but nobody had a personality like you." Ezio came closer and slowly kissed me. His beard was scratching me.</p>
<p>"Mentor Auditore, is this really what you want?"</p>
<p>"Please, just call me Ezio." We cuddled on his bed. Ezio was just like a giant teddy bear.</p>
<p>"Ezio, I feel like a whole world is against me..." I ran my hands across his chest "...but I think you are the only one who understands me." I started to unbuckle the belts on his robes. Ezio gave me a hug and I felt his warm body. He stripped away pieces of his robes, exposing his strong chest.</p>
<p>"I'll do everything I can to make you feel better," he said. After a while he was shirtless. The upper parts of his robes were scattered across the bed. I started to rub his hairy chest. Ezio was moaning.</p>
<p>"So, do you like my long hair, my beard, and even my chest hair, right?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, but these are only your physical features. Your personality is really charming!" Ezio laughed and took my robes off. My naked body was kept warm with his. He ran his strong hands across my body and I started to moan, too.</p>
<p>"Ezio, are you sure? I'm a guy after all and I heard that you like women." Ezio replied,</p>
<p>"I have a friend in my homeland. He likes guys, and I was curious how is it like. But I never got the chance." As we cuddled again, I noticed something. Under the cloth of Ezio's trousers was a raging giant boner.</p>
<p>"Could you please help me with it?" Ezio asked. I unbuckled his trousers and unbuttoned his breeches. As I was slipping down his pants, his big hard dick fell in my hand. Yeah, Ezio was in his 50s, but his dick was like in his 20s. I gave it a few strokes and my hand was wet from his precum.</p>
<p>"Ezio, I think you are ready to fuck me," I said while I prepared my butt.</p>
<p>When Ezio filled my anus with his cock, it was kinda painful, but then I somehow got used to it. Ezio grabbed me and started to fuck me. His giant cock was almost tearing my ass apart. Ezio's strong body moved and he grunted, sounding like a wild animal. After a few thrusts, he put his dick out, gave me a bear hug from behind and cummed on my back with his cock squeezed between my back and his hairy chest. Under his weight, I fell in the sheets drenched in our sweat, and Ezio pinned me down. I felt his hot cum and his body hair tickling my back. His breath was warm and I felt it on my neck.</p>
<p>"You were good, Ezio. I didn't know you were that strong." We stayed like that for a few minutes. I was lying in bed, pressed under Ezio's chest, and listening to his moans. Then Ezio laid on his back, opened his strong hairy legs, and showed me his hung cock wet from cum, his pretty hairy balls, and his tight butthole.</p>
<p>"Now it's your turn to fill me," he said with a little chuckle. I slowly put my hard dick in his anus and started to fuck him. It was pleasurable to feel my cock inside Ezio's ass. Ezio's muscular body glistening from sweat was twitching and his breathing was quick, deep, and loud.</p>
<p>"Your dick is harder than I expected. But I love it!" he moaned. His moans and grunts were so loud that I was afraid that someone would find out what we are doing. Any moment someone could knock on the door and see me fucking mentor Auditore in his bed. Ezio's hot breath was becoming faster and deeper. He sounded like a fucking bear. Then I started to cum. Ezio was screaming.</p>
<p>"Fuck me!" I filled his butthole with my semen. I felt so exhausted. My legs hurt and my vision was blurred. I never heard my heart beating so fast. I fell on his massive hairy chest covered in his sperm. I didn't care that I would be covered in his sweat and cum. I was too exhausted to care about it. I just watched his hairy sweaty chest rising and falling, and listened to his loud slow breath. Ezio was just like a giant teddy bear and I hugged him like a child.</p>
<p>"You did good, novice," he said and I stroked his beard.</p>
<p>"You are an experienced teacher," I said and then we kissed each other, looking forward to the next round...</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>